lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End
Opis '''flashword ''Na ulicy policja prowadzi pościg za czerwonym sportowym samochodem który trwa już' 30 minut thumb|250px|leftprzejezdza kilka policyjnych wozów w tym samym czasie ktoś ogląda cały pościg w telewizji i nalewa sobie drinka okazuja się że jest to jack który cały czas śledzi pościg na ekranie telewizora po paru minutach ścigany samochód zostaje zatrzymany i policja nakazuje wyjść kierowcy z samochodu powoli kierowcą jest Hurley wychodząc z samochodu krzyczy "jestem jednym z sześciu oceanic 6 " zostaje przewieziony na posterunek policji jak sie okazuje detektywem kierującym tą sprawą jest były kolegaAnny lucii z którym razem jeżdziła w policji z los angeles pyta się Hurleya czy zna annę lucię ale hurley kłamie i mówi że nie znał jej detektyw pokazuje mu kasete z nagraniem ze sklepu w którym hurley robił zakupy i nagle z niego uciekł bardzo szybko pya sie jeszcze raz "co tam widziałeś że tak szybko uciekłeś" hurley nic nie mówi zdesperowany detektyw wychodzi na przerwe w tym samym czasie hurley zaczyna widzieć jak z lustra w pokoju przesłuchań zaczyna się lać woda hurley panikuje do pokoju wchodzi dedektyw i pyta sie mu czy hurley chce skonczyc w wariatkowie. thumb|250px|leftPielęgniarka mówi do hurleya który siedzi w wariatkowie że ma gościa to facet w czarnym garniturze o nazwisku Matthew Abbadon i przedstawia się jako adwokat reprezentujący linie oceanic obiecuje hurleyowi że załatwi mu lepsze warunki niż tu i pokój z widokiem na ocean hurley mówi że nigdy niechce słyszeć więcej o oceanie zaczyna coś podejrzewać hurley pyta sie o wizytówke abbadon mówi że zostawił w domu hurley wstaje i ucieka adwokat pyta sie tylko "czy oni żyją" Hurley w wariatkowie maluje iglo i eskimosa nagle głos z tyłu mówi "uważaj na siebie" hurley odwraca się i widzi Charliego który mówi żeby już nigdy więcej nie robił takich numerów w sklepie hurley mówi do charliego że nie żyjesz a charlie mówi ale jestem z tobą hurley pyta mu się dlaczego nie powiedziałeś że zginiesz bo i tak chciałbyś mnie ratować odpowiada charle hurley zamyka oczy i liczy do 5 otwiera oczy i charlego nie ma thumb|250px|left Hurley gra w kosza w wariatkowie na pustej sali nagle pojawia sie jack hurley pyta sie czy dalej pracujesz w szpitalu jack mówi że tak i rozdaje troche autografów ludziom po tym jak jest jednym z tych co przeżyli katastrofe lotu oceanic815 jack dalej mówi że chyba zapuści sobie brode grają sobie razem w kosza hurley pyta się dlaczego tutaj jesteś jack sprawdzam tylko czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku odpowiada jack hurley mówi do jacka "że mógł zostać z nim a nie z lockiem" i "to chce nas z powrotem jack" jack odchodzi i mówi że nigdzie nie wracamy hurley odpowiada "nigdy nie mów nigdy stary" '''wydarzenia aktualne ' Rozbitkowie podnieceni telefonem jacka do Minkowskiego czekają na przyjazd ludzi ze statku jack mówi do kate że nareszcie wracają do domu, rose mówi do clarie że charlie jest prawdziwym bohaterem w tym samym czasie przywiązany do drzewa ben mówi do danielle żeby zabrała alex i uciekła z nią w bezpieczne miejsce nim będzie za póżno... thumb|250px|rightna plaży juliet kopie dół hurley rozmiawia z [bernardem ]że wygrał loterie i ma 150 mlm$ ale zawsze chciał wskoczyć do wody na bombe bernard mówi do niego"więc na co czekasz hurley" hurley skacze do wody i zamyka oczy na chwile po wyjściu z wody widzi łódż Desmonda podbiegasawyer i reszta z pomocą dla desmonda każdy sie pyta gdzie jest charlie desmond mówi że charlie nie żyje cisza płacz dzwoni telefon satelitarny jack odbiera głos mówi że dzwoni george minkowski ale coś nie działa z częstotliwością i żeby jack oddał telefon[ naomi] jack kłamie i mówi że naomi poszła po drewno odwraca się i widzi że naomi nie ma w tym samy miejscu co locke rzucił w nią nożem jack podchodzi do bena i pyta gdzie jest naomi lecz ben nicnie odpowiada na plaży sawyer i hurley kłócą się czy poinformować jacka o tym że statek nie należał do pennyale nie dzwonią do jacka przez krótkofalówkę ponieważ jest ona na podsłuchu ludzi ze statku hurley wyrywa ją od sawyera i rzuca do oceanu danielle znajduję świeże ślady krwi i wraz z jackiem i benem idą szukać naomi żegnają się z kate która idzie po drugich śladach a reszta rozbitków ma wrócić na plaże w tym samym czasie sawyer i reszta dzielą się bronią i idą w strone jacka by powiedzieć mu o statku przez dżungle idą sawyer i spółka hurley ociąga się z tyłu widząc że hurley przeżyywa śmierć charliego sawyer oferuje że porozmawia z nim żeby go pocieszyć hurley nie chce rozmawiać i pozostaje w tyle nagle zauważa że odłącza się od grupy i zabłądził hurley zaczyna słyszeć szepty i dochodzi do domu Jacoba daniel mówi do jacka że tu ślady kńczą się jack zauważa że nie ma telefonu ben mówi jackowi że telefon zabrała mu kate gdy się żegnali kate idzie osobnym śladem nagle dzwoni telefon kate odbiera dzwoni minkowski i pyta sie gdzie jest naomi nagle z drzewa na kate thumb|250px|leftskacze naomi zaczyna się walka dzwoni telefon odbiera naomi gdzie byłaś pyta minkowski naomi odpowiada że miał wypadek po skoku na spadochronie minkowski mówi ż nie może namierzyć położenia i naomi zmienia częstotliwości minkowski mówi że wszystko w porządku i zaraz będą naomi mówi resztkami siły do minkowskiego żeby przekazał jej siostrze że ją kocha naomi umiera hurley podchodzi do domku jacoba i zagląda przez otwarte okno na stole świeci się lampa a na fotelu siedzi jacob a przy nim cristian shepard przestraszony hurley ucieka otwierają się drzwi hurley zamyka oczy i powtarza "nic tu nie ma" pojawia się locke z którym hurley rozmawia pojawiają się sawyer i sayid rozmawiaja locke mówi że potrzebuje ich pomocy że jack nie ma racji i ludzi ze statku chcą zrobić krzywdę rozbitkom słychać szepty rozbitkowie i wszyscy spotykają się przy kadłubie samlotu cieszą się wszyscy ze spotkania clarie szuka charliego hurley mówi że charlie że nie żyje clarie pyta się jak zginął charlie co się stało pojawia się jack i zaczyna bić locka zabiera mu pistolet i przystawia do głowy locka i bez namysłu strzela broń ni wypala locke mowi że broń nie była naładowana jack bije i kopie lockea sayid i sawyer rozłączają ich wraca kate i mówi że naomi naprawiła telefon locke mówi że ktochce żyć niech idzie ze mną hurley przemawia o charliem i mówi że nie słucha już jacka tylko swojego przyjaciela charliego lock pyta się kto idzie z nim zaczynają się tworzyć dwa obozy pada deszcz kate i jack siedzą w samolovie pada deszcz nagle słychaćthumb|250px|right helikopter świeci światło jack biegnie z kate i widzi skoczka z spadochronem który zdejmuje kask i pyta się "czy ty jesteś jack" Ciekawostki Cytaty Galeria Linki